More Than We Could Ever Wish For
by browneyedchic
Summary: Dean and Sam face thier future of love and family, including Jessica, Lisa, Ben and some original chacters! Warning;Will contain spanking of a child . Please read and review.
1. Introduction To Characters

**Author's note:** So I absolutely loved the idea of Dean having a son, when the CW aired the episode 'The Kids are Alright' in the second season. I'm still not entirely convinced that he's not! Anyways so I took that idea and I expanded it, a lot! Basically Dean and Sam did hunt when they were kids but when they turned 18 they left and no one tried to stop them. I'm not sure if I'm going to include John and Mary in these stories, but I could totally use your guys' advice on that. Oh yeah, Jessica never died because that was just tragic! Anyways so I think everything else is explained below. I'm sorry if that's confusing, but you will probably understand as you read. I hope you enjoy. Feedback and reviews are much appreciated! 33

**Dean and Lisa**: Dean proposed to Lisa after he found out she was pregnant. They were both fairly young, but he had wanted to do the right thing by her. She said yeas and neither one ever looked back. They have been married for 12 years and have had three kids. Dean Gave up hunting full time. However, he and Sam often find themselves on a hunt on the weekends. Dean now works as a full time mechanic and restores classic cars on the side. Lisa teaches at the elementary school, where all three of her children attend.

Ben: 11 years old.

Nick: 8 years old

Mattie: 5 years old

**Sam and Jessica**: Sam went off to Stanford right before he turned 18. He met and married Jessica before he turned 21. After a tragic accident that left Jessica's older sister and husband dead, they adopted their nephew, Chris who was just a toddler at the time. Chris remembers only a little of his parents, A year later they added their next family member; James. Sam and Jessica both finished law school and became successful lawyers. However after the birth of Jamie, Jessica made her family her first priority and only accepted a few cases.

Chris: 7 years old

Jamie: 4 years old


	2. Well It Is Friday

**More Than We Could Ever Wish For- Well It Is Friday**

**Warning: **This story will contain spanking of a child and mild sex scenes in later chapters.

Dean tip-toed quietly through the kitchen; eyes cast on his beautiful wife. Lisa stood in front of the stove stirring what smelt like macaroni and cheese. Dean reached Lisa and lightly placed his hands over her eyes. She lightly jumped at the surprise but continued stirring.

"Guess who?" Dean whispered gently in her ear in the most seductive voice he could muster.

Lisa stopped stirring and a gentle smile played on her lips. "Sam, we can't do this now. Dean will be home any minute!"

Dean frowned and quickly turned his wife around to face him. Dean saw the bright smile and knew she was just joking. He never actually doubted her. He smiled back warmly at her and then leaned down for a short kiss. Pulling away and opening his eyes he whispered with the same sexy tone. "Sam, huh?" He placed his hands in her back pockets.

Lisa came close to his lips again and whispered. "Well it is Friday."

"Of course. How I could not have remembered that?" They both chuckled lightly at the joke. He bent down once again and kissed Lisa passionately on the lips. Neither one broke away for a good minute.

Running out of breath, Lisa pulled away looking slightly frazzled. "Wow!" Dean smiled with pride. And Lisa smiled back." You're almost as good as Sam."

Dean removed his left hand form Lisa's back pocket and brought it back down to her butt with a sharp slap. She squealed and then giggled. Dean replaced his hand in her back pocket and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Lisa nodded with indifference. She slid her hands down from around his neck. She slid them down his muscular shoulders and back. She then moved her hands to his chest and down his flat, six-pack, stomach. She kept sliding her hands down till the laid over a bump in his jeans. "Yeah, but you are better at other things. She smiled and gave the bump the smallest squeeze.

He closed his eyes and leaned down for another kiss. This one longer than the first but shorter that the second. Dean was the first to pull away this time. He left his lips just inches from hers and whispered. "This is true." He paused and added a little mock force behind the whisper. "But you better never be able to say that for sure."

"Babe, how long has it been? It seems like it has been forever!" Dean began kissing down Lisa's neck. He lightly sucked, careful not to leave a mark. Explaining to a five year old why Mommy had large red marks on her neck was one of those only one time kinds of things. Besides, it was unlikely that Mattie would believe that the dog had bit her neck, again. Fool a kid once, shame on you. Fool a kid twice, well it wasn't going to happen, especially if the kid was a Winchester.

Dean glanced down at his watch and calculated in his head. "Three days 11 hours and 40 minutes." He paused and smiled. "Well that is how long it has been since we started." He kissed her neck lightly again and whispered. "Three days 12 hours and 30 minutes if you figure from when we finished. He chuckled lightly.

Lisa lightly pushed him away. "You can remember stuff like that, but you can't remember to pick Nicky up from soccer practice?" She laughed lightly.

"Speaking of remembering things…." Dean indicated towards the stove where a now burnt pot of 'macaroni and cheese' sat. As on cue, the smoke detector went off. Lisa mumbled something unrepeatable and began to remove the pot from the stove. She quickly tossed the pan in the sink and jerked the water on. All the while dean broke out in hysterics of laughter. Lisa didn't think it was so funny. Maybe the first time and maybe even the second. But by now it was just a waist of pots and food.

"Daddy!!" Mattie came running into the kitchen at full speed. Dean bent down and opened his arms just in time to be bombarded by the little guy. Dean picked him up in a hug and Mattie wrapped his legs around his back.

"Hey, little man!" Dean wrapped his arms tightly around his little boy. He walked him over and sat him down on the large island in the kitchen.

With large eyes he asked, "What was that?"

"Oh, don't worry buddy. That was just God's way of telling Mommy to stop cooking." Dean smiled. Lisa who was detained with trying to scrub the pan clean, paused long enough to reach over grab the wooden spoon and smack her husband with it on the backside.

Mattie laughed as his big strong father jumped at the smack. He watched as his father turned around and grabbed the water hose from the sink and drenched the front of his mommy's denim shorts. She squealed form the cold water and then grabbed the bottle of liquid soap. He raised his hands in mock surrender, the hose still in his left hand. She looked at him for a minute deciding if was truly giving up. She didn't know if she could trust him. "Put you weapon down." Another giggle from Mattie.

Dean eyed her suspiciously "You first!"

"No way! I'm already wet. You first!"

"Okay, Okay! We do it at the same time! On the count of three" Lisa nodded her head and Dean began counting. "One, two, three" Both 'grown-ups' set their weapons in the sink and quickly pulled their hands away. Mattie continued giggling.

"You know, Daddy, there is something I don't understand." The look on Mattie's face when he was thinking always reminded Dean of a young Sammy. Matter of fact, a lot of things this kid did reminded him of a tiny Sam. He was so curious and anxious to learn. He was already one of the smartest kids in his kindergarten class. He had begun to read small words as soon as he turned three and small books by time he was four. He could pout like no other and he was one of the sweetest boys you would ever meet

Dean walked back over to the counter and leaned his forearms on either side of his son. "What's that kiddo?" Dean sent a silent prayer up to God begging for no more questions that included about 47 'whys'. Another trait that was straight from Sam. Or even worse the 'what if' questions.

"Why didn't God tell Mommy last time to stop cooking?" His big brown eyes looked up from whatever he was playing with in his hands. Those big brown eyes were straight from his mom.

Dean lifted his hand a few inches and ran his hair through the boy's dark shaggy hair. "What do you mean, buddy?"

"Well before you got home Mommy burned the grilled cheese. And before that she burned the tomato soup. Why didn't God warn her then?" Dean pressed his lips firmly together to keep himself form laughing. He kept his arms on either side of his son but rotated his body to look at his beautiful wife. He raised an eyebrow.

Lisa looked like a dear caught in the headlights. "What!?" She yelled but with a smile on her face. "So I'm not the next Martha Stewart!! Big shocker there! You know this isn't my entire fault. This little one kept asking me to read to him!" She walked over to Mattie and ruffled his hair and he giggled. And Nicky keeps kicking his soccer ball at the wall. And I swear if Ben turns on ACDC that loud again, I'm going to break that CD." Dean didn't even bother trying not to laugh. God he loved this women!

Lisa continued her rant. "And you know what? Maybe this will be the second pot I have to throw away today. And maybe I have wasted enough food today to feed a third world county, but….." She paused. "Wait! I can't ruin a salad. I'm good at making salads." She made a dash to the refrigerator and began pulling out everything needed for a salad. And there lies the reason why all three of their sons have varying degrees of ADD.

Dean picked Mattie up from the counter and sat him on the ground. "Go play, Buddy."

"But Daddy, you didn't tell me why!" And there was the legendary pout. That would be breaking hearts one day. Dean knew it had broken his heart several times at bedtimes and at 'eat your vegetables' times.

"I'll tell you when you're older." He gently pushed the boy towards the stairs with a smile.

"You always say that." Mattie turned around so that he couldn't be pushed.

"You're right. Now go on." Dean didn't raise his voice.

"But daddy…" He was cut off by an eyebrow raise. He huffed but mumbled fine and stomped up the stairs. If that had been one of the other boys he would have made them come back down and start over with the right attitude, but Mattie was still learning.

"So its not just macaroni and cheese, fish sticks, lasagna, baked chicken and brownies?" Dean smirked as Lisa gave him a dirty look. "Babe we are quickly running out of food. Lisa reached for the wooden spoon again and Dean took a step back, hands raised in surrender. "You know I love you!" Dean walked over and gave Lisa a kiss on the forehead once the wooden spoon had been returned to the counter. "I'm going to go work on the Impala for a little bit." Dean walked towards the garage door.

"Don't forget everybody is coming over tonight for dinner." Lisa yelled towards the garage.

"Poor them" Dean mumbled as he opened the garage door

"What was that?"

"Nothing babe"

Dean stepped out into the garage and was hit with the cold December air, even though the overhead down was still shut. Glancing over at his baby, Dean instantly realized something was wrong. The car was backed in, as usual, but the bumper was an entire foot away from the edge of the garage. The tires were also turned the wrong way. Dean walked closer and that's when he noticed the front end of the car. There was a large dent next to the left head light, which was now broken, and he could see a small amount of yellow paint. He got a closer look and realized that someone had driven his baby straight into a pole!

Dean ran back in the house. "Lisa!" He scanned the room with his eyes. He found her on the phone with a concerned face.

"Yes, Mrs. Larson." She paused and listened. "Thank you so much!" She exchanged a good bye and hung up the phone. Dean could tell something was wrong

"What was that about?" Dean asked, temporarily putting his anger aside. Lisa had begun pacing. When she didn't answer Dean walked over and lightly grabbed her shoulders to stop her. He turned her to face him. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Lisa had tears streaming down her face. "Mrs. Larson said she just saw Ben walking outside like 15 minutes ago. He was all by himself and he looked really down. He wasn't wearing his coat and he looked like he was in a hurry. She said she wouldn't have said anything, but there is a bad snow storm coming." She tried to catch her breath and more tears began to fall. Dean pulled her close to his chest and she began to cry harder.

"It's okay Honey. Calm down." He pulled her away and looked her in the eyes. "I think I know why he took off. He couldn't have gotten very far in 15 minutes. I'm gonna go look for him. He's gonna be fine ok?"

Lisa nodded a tear-streaked face. "I'm coming with you."

"No, babe you stay here. Someone needs to watch Nick and Mattie. Maybe you can call around and see if anybody else has seen him. Plus I want to talk to him a lone for a while. Ok? I promise he is going to be fine." Lisa nodded and immediately went back to the phone.

Dean walked over to the coat closet to look for his warm leather jacket. He looked around but couldn't find Ben's. Lisa constantly reminded him to put his coat back in the closet. A sigh escaped his lips as he glanced around the room as a last-ditch attempt to find his coat. He didn't want to waste more time. His son was getting colder and his wife was getting more anxious. He quickly walked out the door and down the sidewalk, leaving the car behind. It would be easier to find him on foot. And if the kid was as scared as he thought he was, maybe the element of surprise would stop him from running off. He walked down the icy sidewalk, sending his second silent prayer for his sons of the day up to God. God could ignore the plead for easy questions from his youngest if he would send a little protect for his eldest.


	3. Poles and Impalas Dont Mix

Dean became more worried with each step he took. Ben was going to get pneumonia being out in this cold. He had been following the footsteps but, now they were just jumbled and going in mixed directions. Following them would probably not lead him to his son. Instead he walked all around town searching in all the places he liked to go. He had searched the pond, the skateboard park, and his friend, Tommy's house. He was quickly running out of ideas.

Dean walked up to the last place he could think to look. His heart sped up as he saw the familiar red baseball hat and the dark brown hair underneath. He sat on a bench in front of the local park's baseball field. Ben had loved this place probably even before he could talk. This was where Dean, Lisa, and baby Nick had taught him how to swing a bat. Memories of a five year old Ben hitting a ball out of the park and running the bases as a younger stunned him just watched the ball in amazement, popped in his mind. Ben had already made it past second base before Dean ran and began chasing him, Ben giggling the entire time. Reaching him, he picked him up and swung him over his shoulder and finished running the bases. He jumped on home base and sent Ben bouncing on his shoulder. Years later Ben could bat home-runs and catch practically any ball that came his way. He was already the captain on his little league team and Dean knew he would be captain on his high school team one day too.

Seeing Ben bring his knees up to his chest and resting his head, brought Dean back to the present. Even from almost 200 feet away Dean could see that he was trembling from the cold. The poor kid was just wearing a light pair of jeans and an ACDC t-shirt. Part of him wanted to go up to the boy and shake him demanding why he had been so stupid as to run off, especially when the weather was so bad! The other part of him just wanted to hug him and examine every last inch of him to see if he was hurt.

Dean quickly called Lisa letting her know that he was ok and that they would be home soon. Dean could hear tears in her voice but she quickly said Ok and Good Bye. Dean snapped the phone shut and decided that the first part of him would just have to wait because the second part of him was just too damn worried about his son. He could get answers later. He took a deep breath and made the short walk over to the bench, silently thanking God for the protection for his son.

As Dean got closer to the bench he could hear that his son was crying and see that he was actually shaking pretty hard. Ben's head was down so he couldn't see when his father walked up to the side of the bench. "Benjamin Isaac Winchester" The words came out hushed, exasperation and relieve evident in his voice. He meant them to be a little more forceful, but he was just too relieved to see his son in one piece.

Ben looked up shocked as his legs fell back down to the ground. Seeing it was his dad he quickly wiped away the tears, sniffling. Dean felt his heart break at the poor boy's face. He looked horrible, as if he had been crying for hours. More tears began to fall and Ben quickly looked away.

Dean sighed and walked out around the front of the bench and knelt in front of his son. He waited for his son to look at him, but Ben was afraid of what he would see when he looked at his father. "Hey" Dean whispered comforting as he reached out and lightly pulled Ben's chin until he was looking at him. "Are you okay?" Dean reached up and wiped a tear away from under Ben's eye. Ben nodded quickly after seeing only concern, rather than anger or disappointment.

Dean smiled reassuringly and stood up. He grabbed Ben's shoulder lightly and pulled him up. He wrapped him in a strong hug and pressed his head into his chest as he felt his son crying .He rubbed his back and let his son cry. That was when he first noticed how cold his son really was.

After a few minutes he pulled his son away and held him at arm's length and looked him in the eyes. "No more running away. Do you hear me?" His voice was still soft but very serious. He gave Ben's shoulders the smallest shake to make sure he had his attention.

Ben nodded quickly again and whispered "Yes, sir" Dean nodded once and then brought his son back into a hug, rubbing his son's thick hair as his other rubbed soothing circles into his back.

Another minute passed and Ben lightly pulled away. Dean stepped back and noticed that he was still shaking. He unzipped his leather jacket and brought it off his shoulders. Ignoring the cold that reached his arms, he quickly wrapped the large coat around his shaking son, zipping it up. The coat was quite a bit too big, but it was most definitely better than nothing.

"Didn't your mom tell you to never leave the house without a coat?" Dean voice was light now. Ben nodded but said nothing because his teeth were now chattering. Dean smiled down at his son and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, kid, let's go home."

Dean and Ben both remained quiet on the walk home, silenced by their own thoughts. Dean had a million questions. Ben had few answers. The silence was easier and that's what kept until they were just a few minutes from home.

"You want to talk about it?" Dean asked casually, his arm still draped lazily around Ben's shoulder.

Ben shook his head but remained quiet.

Dean exhaled. "I need some answers kid." He paused. "What happened to the impala?"

Ben turned his head and gave Dean a dirty look. "Why do you just automatically assume it was me?"

Dean stopped walking and faced Ben, placing a restraining hand on his arm. "Was I wrong?" Dean raised an eyebrow. He knew he hadn't been.

Ben looked away and mumbled. "It's just a stupid car anyways."

"I asked you a question, Ben." Dean replied simply ignoring that last comment

Ben looked him back in the eyes. "No" He jerked his arm away and began walking again.

Dean let his head drop to his chest and exhaled after Ben had walked a few feet. This kid was going to be the death of him. He let his legs walk to their full stride, catching up to Ben's pace in a few steps.

He could feel himself getting angrier. Why couldn't this kid just answer him? He never remembered being this difficult with his father. But John was different. He yelled and barked. Complete obedience and cooperation was expected at all times from him and Sam. Anything less was not tolerated. Dean was careful to be different with his kids. Careful to treat them how he had wanted to be treated when he was their age. "Ben I want an answer and I want one now." Dean's voice wasn't raised and he most certainly wasn't yelling but, it did demand an answer.

Ben scowled at his shoes. "I hit a pole."

What do you mean you hit a pole? You mean you hit the impala wit a pole? What pole?" Dean was beginning to get an idea at what had happened, but he was going to make Ben tell him. He wasn't getting the easy way out.

Ben looked Dean square in the eyes. Dean could see all the anger but he knew it was just a cover. Ben was really scared and nervous. Anger, just like the silence, was easier. Just as silence isn't honest, neither was his anger. "No"

Dean stopped and placed his hands on Ben' shoulders. He bent at the waist in order to make contact with his stubborn son. "Ben I'm loosing my patience." The words were slow and deliberate, obvious to the lack of patience.

Ben glared. "I didn't hit the impala with a pole. I hit the pole with the impala." He paused as if debating whether to put the last puzzle piece in. "I hit a pole when I was driving the impala."

Dean continued to stare at Ben almost has if hadn't even heard anything. It was one thing to assume that your 12 year old son was doing something stupid and dangerous but, to hear the words come out of his mouth was a whole different story.

Dean continued to stare at his son, speechless. Ben began thinking that maybe he hadn't heard him when Dean stood back up to his height. He quickly turned the other way and placed his hands on his hips. He began pacing back and forth on the sidewalk. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were pressed together tightly. A minute passed and Ben was beginning to feel sick.

"Dad?" The single word came out as a whisper.

Just as quickly as before Dean turned back around. "What the hell were you thinking?" The words came out cold and angry. Ben had never seen his dad this mad before. Including the times he had broke the living room window, punched Nick, and broke the lawn mower. Maybe even all combined. "Huh?" This last word was yelled

Ben flinched and stepped back an inch or two. "I don't know. I guess I wasn't "

There wasn't a pause before Dean was already yelling again. "Damn straight you weren't thinking!" He gestured with his hands as he spoke. "You could have freaking killed someone! You could have killed yourself!" Dean found his hands back on Ben's shoulders and shaking them. Not enough to hurt him. Just enough to really get his attention.

"M' sorry" He mumbled, fear in his eyes.

"How could you be so stupid?" His voice continued to get louder.

The fear in his eyes dissipated and was replaced with hurt and tears. And Dean instantly regretted his words. That wasn't fair. Ben jerked his shoulders free and began running down the sidewalk at full speed.

"Ben!" Dean shouted after him a few times until he realized it was useless. He could have run down the sidewalk chasing him, forcing him to stop. But really, what good would that have done? They both needed their space. He didn't want to do something he would regret.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he tried to figure out what to do next. That was when he had noticed he was just two doors down form Sam's house. He shouldn't have been surprised. His brother always managed to be there for him when he needed him.


	4. Waffles With Wilbert

**More Than We Could Ever Wish For- Waffles with Wilbert**

**Author's note: Thank you so much to those of you who read and reviewed. The reviews were awesome. Thank you so much. I really hope you guys like this chapter. I really tried to capture the quirks of both Sam and Dean. As always, relax, enjoy and review. Thanks **

"Sam get your ass down here!" Dean slammed his brother's front door.

Sam walked down the stairs relaxed and unmoved by his brother's demand. "Dude, I have a four year old!" He gave him a pointed look.

Dean shrugged. "So?"

Sam rolled his eyes. 'Could you just watch the language please? Now what's going on?" Sam walked over and sat on the couch, followed closely by Dean.

"It's Ben." He sat down on the red couch opposite the one his brother was sitting on. He placed his elbows on his knees.

"What's wrong with Ben? Is he ok?" Dean could hear the panic in Sam's voice and he was reminded of why he was so grateful for family.

"Yeah he is fine." At least for now he is. Dean thought to himself, remembering the events of the day. He continued, cutting straight to the chase. "He took the impala out got in a small accident and then ran away."

Sam's eyes grew as Dean spoke. "He did what?!"

'Yeah I know. Man, I have no idea what to do." Dean got up and began to pace behind the couch he was just sitting on.

"You already found him, right?"

"Yeah he was at Stone River Park. He was sitting on the bench by the field."

"What did he say? Did he tell you why he did it?" Sam was now leaning on his knees as Dean was earlier.

"Well he didn't really get a chance to tell me."

"What do you mean?"

Dean paused but turned to his brother. "He told me he took the car and then I kinda just laid in on him. I didn't really give him a chance to explain. But come on Sam! What kind of excuse can there be for grand theft auto and running away."

Sam remained quiet looking for the right answer and Dean continued pacing. "Well maybe he doesn't have an excuse. But maybe he has a reason." Dean didn't respond so Sam continued. "There isn't something that would excuse his behavior, but maybe there is a reason he would do it. He's not just going to steal a car, so that he can get busted. Ben is smarter than that."

"Why in the world would Ben need to take the impala?"

Sam leaned back into the couch. "That's what you have to figure out."

Dean stopped and looked at him again. He was about to argue but, he knew his younger brother was right. Ben knew right from wrong. And he wouldn't just do something that he knew would get him in trouble, unless he had a reason. Whatever this reason was, it most likely wasn't good enough to excuse his behavior but he still should have listened to him. "Your right."

Sam nodded his head once. "So where is he now?"

"He better be at home. After I yelled at him, he kinda ran off. I said some harsh things." Ben's face of betrayal flashed in his mind and Dean again regretted his words. That was the last thing Ben needed. His kid was really popular and fun. He was good at sports and pretty much anything else he did. Everything except school. He tried really hard but, he was still lucky to get C's. Those words had cut him deep.

"What did you say?" Sam asked patiently.

Dean stopped walking and placed his hands on the back of the couch. "I told him he could have killed someone. I told him he wasn't thinking."

"Those are both pretty true"

"And then I asked him how he could have been so stupid." Sam didn't answer and Dean knew that he agreed that his words had been way too harsh. "Jeez Sam! I freaking sound like Dad!" He pushed his arms off the couch in frustration.

"Come on Dean! You know that's not true. Sure that may have been kinda harsh but, what Ben did was pretty stupid." Sam paused. "That doesn't mean Ben is stupid, just what he did was."

"I had no right to say that to him"

"You were mad and confused. You were worried about you kid. It wasn't the right thing to say but, Ben will forgive you." Dean said nothing. "Just like you will forgive him," Dean looked up at his words. "So what are you going to do?"

"That's why you are here. You are supposed to tell me what to do."

Sam chuckled. "You need to apologize. You need to figure out why he did what he did. Go from there."

Dean sighed. "I guess your right. Should I punish him?" Dean looked up.

"That's all on you, dude. I can tell you if it was Chris I would. I wouldn't want him thinking that driving a car at 11 is an acceptable thing. And running away is never an option." Sam shrugged. "He is your kid though."

"Yeah" Dean started walking towards the door. "Thanks man. I guess I will see you at seven?"

Sam stood up following his brother to the door. He nodded. "Good luck Dean."

He sighed. "Thanks. See you later.

Sam shut the door quickly behind Dean, preventing any more warm air escaping. Turning around he found Jamie holding Scruffles, his stuffed dog. He had been begging for some time to get a real dog, but Sam had thought that it was too much responsibility. It really was. Especially for a four year old. That didn't stop him and his older brother from begging every time they passed a pet shop or even upon seeing a neighbor walking their dog. They had been asking more and more recently and he knew that eventually he would give in. Especially now noticing the face Jessica would make every time they happened to stumble upon a dog. And maybe it would mean stepping in some unmentionables or never being able to find the other half of his shoes but, he knew that at the end of the day he would do anything to make his family happy.

"Hey buddy. What are you up to?" Sam kneeled down and Jamie walked closer until he was a few inches from his father.

Jamie shrugged. "Daddy what does ass mean?" He said the word as if it was any other word. And to him it was.

Sam's mouth dropped at hearing his sweet little boy say that word. "Where did you hear that word, Jamie?" As soon as the question was out Sam already knew the answer.

"I heard Uncle Dean say it." He replied simply. "What is it, Daddy?"

He was going to kill Dean. Well that was if Jessica heard him say it and didn't get to him first. Sam and Jessica were never really considered to be cussing people, even in college, but when Chris had come to live with them they had made their language has polite as they could. They wanted to teach their kids by example. "Um it's another word for bottom. But it's not really a nice word." Jamie looked up confused. "It's just a word I don't want you using, ok?"

"Sorry Daddy." Jamie apologized with sincerity.

Sam smiled and ruffled his son's sandy blonde hair. "Don't worry about it kiddo."

Jamie smiled. "Daddy will you read me 'Waffles with Wilbert'?" Sam inwardly groaned. Jamie had become obsessed with this book and it had been read to him multiple times a day by both his parents. He had considered burning the book but, he would inadvertently burn Jamie as well seeing as the book never left his reach for too long.

"Sure, son. Go get it." Jamie was running up the stairs before Sam had even finished his sentence.

**Next chapter will be coming soon. Please review and let me know what you think. :)**


	5. Thieves and thier bargaining ways

Author's note: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I just wasn't inspired by anything. I know this chapter is short but I think it's pretty good. I have more coming really soon. Check it out and let me know what you think!

Love ya

Ben rang the doorbell with hesitation. He didn't know who to turn to. He couldn't go home. His dad was pissed. He couldn't stay outside much longer. He turned to the last place he could think of.

"Ben!" Sam was shocked as he pulled open the front door. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Hey, love you too, Uncle Sam." Ben replied lightly through chattering teeth.

Sam glared. "Get your butt in here right now." He opened the door wider and stepped back to allow his nephew to come into the heat.

"No." Ben's feet stood firmly planted on the porch.

Sam's top lip lifted just slightly at the boy's seemingly defiance. The boy didn't play the part of rebel. Sam dropped his hand off the door handle and crossed his arms over his chest. "Excuse me?"

Ben regretted that choice of action after seeing his uncle's jaw. Ben was the first to know that the Winchester men were not used to being disobeyed. None the less, Ben held his ground firm, refusing to be intimidated by his uncle. "I said no." Sam raised a challenging eyebrow but, remained silent hoping for more of an explanation from the newly formed rebel. "Not until you promise me something."

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?" Sam let a smirk escape.

"I will come in on one condition. You don't tell Dad that I'm here." His strong voice began to falter towards the last of his demand. He looked up at his uncle with pleading eyes.

Sam considered his options before making his decision. "Sorry, kiddo. I don't make deals with runaways." He reached out and lightly pulled his nephew into the house by his arm. He quickly shut the door behind him, preventing any escapes. "Sit" He pointed to the couch and then walked into the kitchen.

"Nice, Uncle Sam!" He flung himself on the couch knowing that running out the door was no longer an option. Maybe he should have reconsidered the whole 'turn to family' thing. That was crap. "So does that kind of bargaining tactic work for you in the court system?" Ben crossed his arms stubbornly and mumbled into his Dad's warm coat.

"Watch it Kiddo" Sam crossed his own arms over his chest and glared right back at the defiant minor. "You wanna do this court style? I'm guessing grand theft auto, driving without a license, and negligence while driving can get you a couple good months in juvenile. "

Ben sat up straighter and laughed at his uncle's response "Yeah right?!" They wouldn't charge me for taking Dad's car! They would just laugh at you and tell you to take care of your own family problems!"

Sam smiled and walked over and sat across from his nephew. "Is that so? You must know so much more that me, seeing as all you're training in that particular field."

Sam dug in his front pocket and pulled out his blackberry. "Your choice; Dad or Captain Meyers."

Ben glanced at the phone for a moment and then slowly reached out and took it. "Captain Meyers? That would be under 'C', right?"

"I bet you can figure it out." Sam was calling the kid's bluff.

Ben fumbled around with the phone, pressing buttons and keys. He pressed the little green phone button and lifted the device to his ear.


	6. Strageties

Author's note: New chapter up! Thanks so much for the reviews. They were really encouraging!! I hope you like this chapter. I tried pretty hard on it. Let me know what you think! Thanks!

Detroit County Police Department, this is Captain Meyers speaking.

"My son has run away!" Lisa frantically spoke in the receiver. "Please, go find him!"

"Okay, ma'am, calm down." Peter Meyers spoke calmly it attempt to reassure the worried mother. "When is the last time you saw your son?"

Lisa allowed herself to take a deep, calming breathe. "He has been missing for almost two hours!"

"Only two hours?"

"What do you mean only two hours?!?!" Lisa yelled as Dean began walking down the stairs.

"Ma'am, you need to ca….. " The ferocious Captain of 25 years was quickly cut off by the determined mother.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You need to go look for my son!"

"Ma'am we can't investigate a suspected runaway until the individual has been missing for more that 24 hours. It you would like to ca…" Again the Captain was cut off.

"24 hours?!?!?!" Lisa's voice continued to escalate as she was oblivious to her husband walking towards her, hiding a small smile. "Do you know how cold it is outside? Do you not understand the word Bron-chi-tisis?!?! Lisa emphasized each syllable.

"Ma'am I understand you are worried……." Lisa didn't hear the man's appeasing statements as the phone was taken from her hand by a chuckling husband.

Dean placed the phone to his hear and listened as the cop explained why they couldn't assign a search party every time a child was late for curfew.

"I understand, sir. My wife is just a little overprotective." Dean resisted the 'ow' that pressed at his lips as his wife smacked his arm. For a girl, she could hit.

Dean nodded a few more times as he listened to the cop's advice on how to handle the situation. "Thank you, sir." He removed the phone from his ear and pressed the off button before replacing it on the charger.

"What did he say? Is he sending someone to look for him?" Lisa placed her hands on Dean's shoulders as her eyes went wide with hope.

Dean placed his hands on top of hers, still resting on his shoulders. "Babe, if they went out searching for every kid who went missing for a few hours, they wouldn't have time for anything else." Dean chuckled lightly and kissed Lisa on the forehead before walking into the family room. Lisa, not the least appeased, followed quickly behind him.

"I can't believe you're not worried about him!"

"Of course I'm worried about him, but I know him. He will be fine. He's a tough kid."

"I know. But he's just a kid. And who knows where he could be by now." Lisa plopped down on the couch next to Dean.

Dean's pocket began to vibrate and Dean dug in his jean pocket for his cell. He looked at the screen and saw Sam's name appear. "I think I have a good idea where he might be."

:"Seems like I heard that before." Lisa mumbled and crossed her arms over her chest.

Dean rolled his eyes and flipped open the phone. "Hey man."

"Uh… hey, dad." Ben mumbled into the receiver.

Dean exhaled for the first time in a couple hours. "Hey kiddo." Lisa sat up straighter and her eyes went wide in question. Dean nodded in response and Lisa visibly relaxed. "So I take it your at Uncle Sam's?"

"That depends on how mad you are."

Dean chuckled. Ben was his kid. "Oh, yeah? Let's say that I'm not mad at you. Where would you be then?" Dean stood up and began putting on a different coat than the one that was currently keeping his son warm.

"You're not mad at me?" Ben asked in surprise and sat up straighter on the couch.

"Didn't say that, buddy." Dean walked back to the couch and kissed Lisa lightly on the forehead and whispered "I'll be right back." He walked out the front door and towards Sam's house.

"Yeah I didn't think so." Ben slumped back down on the couch.

"You gonna tell me where you are?"

"Nope"

"Ben….." Dean's voice took on the familiar warning tone. "I'm counting to three"

"What am I five?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Kinda acting like it, huh?" Dean was just a few houses away from Sam.

"Am not." The pout in the kid's voice kinda negated his rebuttal.

"One….."

"Not gonna work

"Two……"

"Not so scary when your not three feet talk." Against Ben's wish, his voice didn't hold its strong confident stance.

"Thr-"Lucky for Ben, Dean was cut off.

"Okay, Okay!!!" Ben paused and Dean waited some what patiently. "I'll tell you where I am."

Dean smiled. "I'm listening."

"On one condition."

"BEN" Dean's voice was incredulous now.

"What?! I have to take advantage of the situation, don't I?" Dean didn't answer and Ben considered the silence agreement. "I'll tell you where I am, but no one gets their but kicked."

Dean laughed and Ben wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad sign. "Did Sam teach you this bargaining strategy?"

"Actually, no. He isn't even a fan of it."

"Really? That makes two of us." Dean walked up on Sam's front porch.

"Do we have a deal?"

Dean opened the door and Ben turned quickly surprised. "Sorry, kiddo. I don't make deals with delinquents." He snapped the phone shut and pocketed the device. "But nice try."

Ben slumped even further into the couch as Sam took the opportunity to walk back into the room.

"Good choice, dude." Sam regarded Ben.

"Yeah speak for yourself."

"What was your other option?" Dean asked as he leaned against the foyer wall, arms crossed.

Sam was the one who answered. "He could call you and come clean or he could call a friend of mine at the police station and question him regarding the consequences on misdemeanors such as grand theft auto and driving without a license."

Dean laughed. "And you chose me? How sweet" Dean let a slight drawl come out.

"Hey Uncle Sam can I change my mind?" Ben stood up phone in hand ready to make the call.

"Not a chance, dude! Dean stood up straight now as Sam held out his hand waiting for the phone. Ben reluctantly placed it in his hand.

"Ok, lets go" Dean placed his hands in his coat pocket and nodded his head towards the door.

Ben didn't move. He glanced at Sam who shook his head and lightly laughed. "Not a chance, dude."

"You guys are way too much alike." Ben reluctantly moved to his father's side.

Dean placed his hands on Ben's shoulders and started pushing him towards the door. "See you at seven Sammy?"

Sam rolled his eyes "Yeah I'll be there. Make sure my nephew is still in one piece."

Dean laughed and dropped his hands off Ben's shoulders. He opened the door and Ben stepped out on the porch, under careful watch. "I don't make promises I can't keep. See ya man." Both men laughed, but Ben only whined miserably.

They stepped off the porch with Dean just slightly ahead. He reached his arm out and lightly stopped Ben from continuing. "Can you to walk home with me? Or do I have to hold your hand? You know I will."

Ben hoped he was kidding, but when he met his father's gaze he was very serious. "You can trust me." Ben mumbled with slight embarrassment.

"I thought I could." Dean said not hiding the disappointment in his voice. Ben looked away to the left of his father, refusing to meet eye contact. Dean lightly pulled his chin to look at him again. "And hopefully one day, that trust will come back. Dean let his hand drop and move back to Ben's back and lightly pushed him off the porch and they started the silent journey home.


	7. Rain, snow, and other confusing words

Author's note: So I'm sorry this took so long. Thank you for being patient. I worked really hard on this chapter. Fair warning: I doubt this chapter will be perfect in the ways of grammar and structure. I'm fairly certain of that. I apologize in advance. Second warning: This chapter does contain spanking that certain readers may find harsh while others may find too lenient. If you are offended by this issue, please don't read. Finally, I would like to thank all of you for your reviews. They were all so encouraging! I appreciate them greatly. I also posted pictures of how I see a few of the characters as I write them. I can't find a picture for a few of the characters. If you have any ideas or how you see them, send me the links. The first Chapter has their ages if you are curious. That would be awesome. Without further delay, please relax and enjoy!

Dean and Ben stood on the porch; Dean waiting and Ben glaring the door down.

"You ready?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Good point." Dean walked the last few steps to the door and twisted the knob. He lightly pressed on Ben's back and Ben reluctantly walked across the threshold into the welcoming heat.

"Hey look who I found." Dean said simply as Lisa rushed to Ben, her hair blowing back from her face. She quickly embraced him as tears fell from her eyes. "Good job, honey. What was I thinking not trusting you? You're my hero." Dean mocked Lisa to the best of his ability. He failed miserably. Ben laughed, but Lisa glared over Ben's head,

"Benjamin, what were you thinking?"

"Sorry, Mom"

Lisa pulled away and held Ben at arms length. "No. That's not what I asked. What were you thinking?" Lisa glared behind the tears.

Ben shrugged in such a way that reminded her so much of Dean. It infuriated her that much more. She turned him around and steered him towards the large window in the family room. The window was about five feet wide and even taller. From the window, one could see the entire back yard. Or in this case, one could see a lot of snow already covering the back yard and much more falling.

"Snow. Cold. Freezing. Dangerous. Sick. Bronchitis. Flu. Any of these ring a bell?" Lisa screamed angrily.

"Can you repeat the first two? They sounded sort of familiar. Weather, maybe?" Dean laughed. Lisa turned Ben around and gave him two sharp swats.

Ben jumped back and a hand instinctively went back to rub away the pain. "Hey! That actually hurt!" Ben looked confused and Dean glared at him behind Lisa.

Lisa couldn't spank. Lisa was the only one who didn't know this. Lisa was the only who didn't know that if you got in trouble with mom, you got in trouble with Dad later. Lisa thought her boys were well-behaved because she could handle her own. Dean knew his boys were well- behaved because he could. Everybody knew but Lisa. Dean made Ben promise to keep it that way.

"I mean . . . that really hurt! More than usual that is! Ben stuttered over his own words.

Dean banged his head against the wall and Lisa crossed her arms, confusion over-taking her previously angry face. "What is that supposed to me?" Lisa deepened her glare, reminding Dean of Ben so much that it was scary.

Dean stood up straight and took control of the situation. "Ben, upstairs." Dean nodded towards the staircase and Ben made his escape.

"What did he mean by that?"

Dean considered his options. Should he keep this lie between them for Lisa's pride? Or should he do the right thing and come clean? "I don't know, Babe. I guess you'll just have to ask him later." Dean shrugged and headed for the stairs. Honesty was only sometimes the best policy in Dean's book.

KAZ 2Y5 KAZ 2Y5 KAZ 2Y5 KAZ 2Y5 KAZ 2Y5 KAZ 2Y5 KAZ 2Y5 KAZ 2Y5

Dean tapped lightly on Ben's door frame and entered without waiting for a response. Ben leaned against his pillow; arms crossed with a scowl on his face. He didn't grace his dad with a glance. Dean shut the door and leaned against it.

Ben sat on his bed tossing a baseball up in the air and catching it with his glove on the other hand. "Way to knock."

"Sorry, dude. Do you really want to discuss respecting others privacy and property at this exact moment?" Dean pushed himself off the door and crossed the room over to the small desk in the corner. He took the chair and placed it in the middle of the room next to the bed. Dean lifted up his hand and Ben tossed him the ball. He sat down and rolled the ball around in his hands.

Ben smiled ruefully. "Yeah, I guess not." He stared down at his glove covered hand.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Did you hear about the penguins at the zoo?"

"Ben…."

"Apparently they were gay. Who would have thought? I mean I didn't think so. But really my knowledge on penguins isn't all that great. What about you Dad? Did you know penguins could be gay?"

Dean placed his elbows on his knees and waited for his son to finish. He glanced down at his hands. He was passing the ball from one hand to the other. He looked back up at Ben and smiled reassuringly, wanting to know what his kid was honestly thinking about. Dean was almost thirty and he wasn't sure what to think at this point.

"I screwed up big time today, Dad." Ben fumbled with his hands refusing to make eye contact.

"It wasn't your best day." Dean said simply and tossed the ball the small distance to his son. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

Ben paused for a few minutes and Dean thought he wasn't going to answer. "So there's this girl." He glanced up to see his Dad's reaction.

Dean grinned, "A girl, huh? What's her name?"

Ben smiled back. "Abby" He paused and Dean could literally see his eyes light up. "She has this amazing strawberry blonde curly hair. And Dad, her eyes! They are these really deep brown. But its not just how beautiful she is. She's so smart. And funny! And she likes classic rock. She has this black Metallica shirt. And she knows all about all these different bands. Dad, she's so amazing!"

Dean sat up and ran a hand across his head. "Looks like she's got you head over heals."

Ben blushed. "I don't know. It's just like whenever I'm around her, I can't think straight. She sits right in front of me and whenever Mrs. Ryan asks me something, my mind goes blank. I can't remember anything! Her hair, it smells so good."

Dean laughed. "Yeah its hard, kiddo. Girls can put you in this kind of trance."

"Right! And now she thinks I'm a moron. Every time she talks to me, I just kinda mutter, not really even saying anything."

Dean knew they were kinda getting off track, but there was something about Ben when he really got talking about something. He was like this when he talked about cars or old classic rock. "That's what girls do, Ben. They get you all confused and weird. Don't worry its normal." Dean reassured Ben.

"Maybe. But for some reason I can't stand looking stupid around her. And now in the morning, I actually look for a clean shirt to wear."

"Aw your Mom would be so proud."

"And I care how my hair looks. Its weird, Dad!"

"Dude, believe me, I know. One time I was thinking about your mom when I was shaving. Some how I ended up with three nicks of my chin and shaving cream in my hair."

Ben laughed. "On Tuesday, I answered 34 when Mrs. Ryan asked where Japan was."

"That might explain your not-so-hot math grade, huh?" Dean attempted a stern glare, which only partly failed.

Ben blushed again. "Maybe."

"Maybe….." Dean paused. "Dude, do I need to call Mrs. Ryan and ask her to move you?"

Ben's head jerked up and he looked panicked "Dad! NO!"

Dean nodded. "I know it's hard. But you have to learn to focus around girls, not just on them. There is always gonna be a hot girl, but you need to pay attention. It's really important."

"I know, Dad. I promise I will try harder." Ben paused. "Pleases, don't call her. That would be so awkward! Please?"

Dean nodded and Ben visibly relaxed. "But" Dean pointed a finger at Ben "If those grades don't come up by next quarter, me calling your teacher will be the least of your problems. Do I make myself clear?"

Ben nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Okay." Dean nodded once again. "So what does Abby have to do with what happened today?"

"Well today at school everybody was talking about how we were supposed to get so much snow this afternoon. We were all talking about our plans and everything. Well then Abby turned around to me and asked about what I was gonna do. I told her me and Jack were planning on going sledding. And somehow I managed to ask her if she wanted to come over and hang with us. I still have no idea."

Dean smiled and Ben continued. "Well she said yes!" Be continued to explain how Jack dropped out because his mom needed him home. So when they got back home they went to the garage to search for sleds. When Abby saw the impala she was so impressed. She jumped in the car on the passenger side and started playing with the cassette player. She was immediately rewarded with the sweet sound of Master of Puppets. Pretty soon Ben joined her and the sleds were left forgotten. Four songs later and Ben knew he was in love. Five songs later and Abby wanted to see the car in motion. And maybe on the sixth song Ben was driving down the street without a hint of regret, without a thought of the dangers. And maybe before that sixth song ever finished, Ben had managed to reverse into a telephone pole and leave the impala with a broken taillight and some missing paint.

"I pulled back into the garage and tried to put the car back exactly the way I saw it. Abby tried to help me and she kept apologizing. She thought it was all her fault. I told her it was fine and that I would take care of it. She kissed me on the cheek and walked off towards her house. And I was left to fix the car. I looked for some paint and another casing for the taillight, but I had no idea what to do. I freaked out and just ran off." As Ben continued to speak, his voice got quieter and quieter.

"Wow" Dean leaned back in his chair and paused for a few minutes before he continued. "And nowhere along this mini adventure did you stop and think 'hey maybe I shouldn't be doing this' or maybe 'this is so dangerous and MY DAD IS GOING TO KILL ME'" Dean raised his voice but his tone was more incredulous then angry.

Ben thought about the question before he answered. "Not really. I don't think I was thinking about anything."

Dean pointed a finger. "That might have been your problem."

"Yeah maybe"

"So let's recap." Dean began counting on his fingers. "Stole my Impala." Dean held up one finger. "Ran away instead of telling your mom or me."

Be interrupted. "Technically, you weren't home so I couldn't have told you."

Dean glared. "Oh your right, son! What was I thinking? I wasn't home. Never mind. My bad" Dean got off the chair as if he was about to walk away and then just as quickly plopped back down.

Ben rolled his eyes.

"I don't care if I am in Tin-Buck-Two, you don't steal someone's car and more importantly, you call if you or someone else is in trouble like that. Got it?"

Ben nodded solemnly

Dean began counting again "Stole my car, went driving, ran-"

"You know I think that should only count as one offense. How can you steal a car without driving it? It's redundant."

Dean glared and Ben quickly shut his mouth. "Ran away.... twice! Got anything else, kiddo?"

"Not particularly." Ben mumbled to the front on his t-shirt"

"Do we need to go over why this was wrong? Driving without a license is a big no-no?"

Ben looked up defiantly "You drove when you were my age. Why is it so different with me?" He threw his hands up in the air. "That's hypocritical!"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "How do you even know what that word means?"

Ben kept Dean's stare. "We learned it in Sunday school last week. You're avoiding my question."

"No I'm not." Dean paused looking for the right words. After coming up with nothing he answered, "It's different."

Ben crossed his arms over his chest. "How is it different?! You drove when you were younger than me! And you never got in trouble for it! This is just stupid!!" Ben's voice continued to escalate to the point he was yelling.

_Ben had learned about the truth way too early. He was eight. He was curious as to why his Dad and Uncle would leave almost every weekend. Its curiosity escalated when his dad came home late one night all banged up and bloody. While his mom was fixing his dad up they were a little less than observant. Ben wandered over to Dean's duffle bag and found a couple of hand guns and a machete. Digging around a little more he found some unidentifiable things and an old torn up journal. He flipped through the pages, understanding little. He felt the feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that what he was doing was wrong, but he ignored it justifying his actions with anger. He had asked both his parents what was going on, but in their haste they ignored his questions and yelled at him to get back to bed. _

_So Ben grabbed the journal and walked into the kitchen where his dad sat on a chair, shirtless, grimacing in pain while him mom apologetically sewed up the gruesome cut on his chest. He stormed over and threw the journal on his dad's lap._

_His parents started in on him about being up and out of bed before they realized what was on Dean's lap. Ben crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his shocked parents. Dean and Lisa exchanges glances that Ben didn't understand before Lisa looked away with tears in her eyes. Ben's defiant stance loosened realizing that it probably wasn't such a smart move to do what he did. It was never a good sign when he made his mom cry. Although Dean was still clenching due to the pain he reached out and lightly grabbed Lisa's hand and whispered words that Ben didn't hear and wouldn't have understood it he had. He was still focused on his butt being in trouble. _

_Lisa took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. She turned back to Dean and continued to tend to the wound. Dean looked over at Ben and Ben who was usually very perceptive for an eight year old, couldn't cipher what his Dad was thinking. _

_He placed a hand on Ben's shoulder. "Ben, I want the truth. Do you understand me?"_

_All of Ben's bravado was gone. "Yes, Daddy"_

"_Did you read it?" Ben nodded quickly and Dean dropped his gaze, but Lisa seemed oblivious now. As if she was in a whole different zone. "Did you understand it?" Dean looked back up._

"_Not really." Ben mumbled. "But I understood some of it!" Ben looked up with pride in his eyes and Dean regretted the small amount of pride he felt. He shouldn't want his son to understand it. He didn't! But there was something about your son understanding a little of a whole different part of his life that was exciting. He dropped his hand off Ben's shoulder. Ben's face went from heartbroken to confused after Dean handed him the journal. _

"_Go to your room. I'll be up in a few minutes."_

_Ben slowly nodded and left._

"_He's too young for this." Lisa whispered and Dean could hear the tears in her voice._

"_I know." Dean looked up into Lisa's eyes. "I know, Babe."_

_Dean entered Ben's room a half hour later where Ben sat glaring at the book resting on his lap. He didn't understand. He didn't like the expressions his parents wore when they knew that he knew. When Ben heard his dad, he pushed the book roughly off his lap and it fell the floor opening up to a random page covered with gruesome pictures. Dean bent over and picked up the book closing it and setting it on the desk. He pulled the chair out from underneath the desk and turned it around. _

_Dean pointed a finger to the floor in front of here and Ben reluctantly shuffled over to stand in front of Dean. Dean lightly pushed Ben forward to bend over and delivered 8 sharp slaps to the seat of his jeans. Ben immediately broke out in tears. Dean straightened him out and placed a hand on either shoulder. Ben shuffled in place._

"_Hey" Dean whispered quietly and attempted to still Ben. Those 8 smacks were nothing compared to what Ben was normally used to. He normally wouldn't have made such a fuss, but it was unlikely that the spanking was what was causing him to cry._

"_m'sorry, Daddy!" Ben began to calm._

"_I hope so kiddo. Come here." Dean pulled Ben onto his lap and rested his head on top of Ben's and ignored the pain when Ben accidentally elbowed the fresh wound on his chest._

"_I am" Ben was reduced to sniffling._

"_I gave you one swat for every year early you discovered this." Dean reached behind him and grabbed the journal. He held it in both hands around Ben and Ben traced it lightly with his finger._

"_16?"_

"_16." Dean confirmed._

"_Is it real?"_

_Dean exhaled "All of it."_

"_I don't understand." Ben whispered to himself more than to Dean._

"_I know, buddy. Let me tell you a story." Ben nodded and Dean continued. "A long time ago when I was about Nicky's age and Uncle Sam was about Mattie's age, something hurt our mom….."_

_That night was a late one in particular and Ben lost a lot of his innocence. Dean would have given almost anything at the time to spare his child from the harsh realities of their world. But life very seldom gives you what you want and sometimes even what you need._

Dean leaned forward and spoke quietly. "Ben, I would recommend losing the attitude. You're in a lot of trouble and I promise you that yelling won't help. Understand?"

Ben's eyes left Dean for the first time in his rant. "Yes, sir. But it's still not fair." Ben adjusted his tone.

Dean ran a hand through his hand and let a rough breath out. "I know it seems that way dude. But it was different. I had to drive those times. My dad was too injured and couldn't drive. I promise you it wasn't enjoyable."

"But you still did it."

"Your right." Dean paused. "But right now, that has nothing to do with you. Just because I do or did something does not give you the right to do it. Got it?"

"Hypocrite" Ben mumbled to the ground and instantly regretted the word as soon as it came out of his mouth. He even knew that was out of line. He refused to look up.

Dean often questioned if that was the case. Dean hadn't hated his childhood but he had always wished it was different. But even then he knew he would never ask his children to do what he had been asked. He hadn't even wanted his children to know about this world until it was absolutely necessary. Now things were different. But Dean knew that he was different too. He hadn't wanted this. But even though things were the way they were, he never did half the things his dad did. For instance, Dean would have had a red hand print on his cheek if he would have said that to his father. Dean chose to be different. It was the choices that he made everyday that made him different.

Dean tightened his jaw but before he could say anything Ben interrupted the silence. "I didn't mean that. You're not . . . you know. I'm sorry." At the very last moment he looked up and Dean could see the sincerity in his eyes that he hadn't missed in his voice.

Dean's jaw loosened and he nodded once. "Anything else to add, kiddo?"

Ben shook his head accepting his fate.

Dean exhaled again wishing this next part would already be over; wishing he never had to do it in the first place. We don't always get what we want. Dean knew that better than most people. "Jeans down." Dean said simply and Ben didn't even look up.

Ben stood up slowly and began to fumble with his button and zipper. His hands stopped briefly and he looked up. "I'm already sorry. I won't ever do it again." Ben's eyes were pleading and a part of Dean's heart broke, just like it always did.

Dean reached up and lightly squeezed Ben's shoulder. "I know. I believe you." Dean dropped his hand. "C'mon kiddo."

Ben wiped at his eyes quickly and Dean instantly saw an eight year-old confused by the real world. He saw a kid trying to be brave when no one was asking him to be. He saw a kid that knew way too much. He saw his son. A son that he loved so much.

Ben walked the few steps to reach his dad and walked over to his side. Dean gently pulled him down and Ben laid down.

Dean rested his left hand on Ben's back. "Ben, do you understand why you are in trouble?"

Ben nodded once but remained silent beside a few sniffles. He reached up and wiped at his eye again with the back of his arm and then placed his hand back on the ground.

"Ok, buddy" Dean left Ben's boxers up, giving him the privacy he needed. His hand could make up for the protection. He raised his hand and brought it down with a sharp slap. Ben jumped a little but remained quite. Dean continued to deliver down a slue of sharp slaps and Ben took it quietly.

Fifteen swats later and Dean began to pick up the pace, wanting to end as soon as possible. Ben noticed and began crying softly.

Ten later and the fire was past the beginning point. Ben told himself he wasn't going to cry this time, like he did every single time. It didn't work this time, like every other single time. Ben began sobbing but said nothing.

By the time Dean reached the fortieth swat Ben couldn't keep quiet anymore. "Dad, I'm sorry. I promise I will never drive again. It hurts!!"

Dean ignored the irony. He hoped Ben would drive one day. He sure wasn't driving him to college everyday. "It supposed to, Ben." Dean stopped for a second. "And Ben for your sake, I hope you don't ever to do this again. This will be nothing compared to what you will get if it happens again. Understand?"

Ben was crying too hard to respond but he managed to nod his head.

Dean brought his hand down five more times and then stopped. "Okay buddy almost done." He really whished he didn't have to do this next part. His mind kept flashing to a scene of a crashed car with his son in the front seat; unmoving. It gave him the will power to continue.

Dean slowly pulled up Ben's jeans and even though it reignited the simmering fire in his backside, Ben took it as a good sign. His mind changed when Dean unbuckled his belt buckle and pulled it through the loops. Ben, who's crying had begun to quite, started sobbing and muttering no over and over.

Dean took a few deep breathes and tried to ignore the sound and the pain it ignited inside him. It broke his heart more than anything and he wished so much that this just would never had happened. "Ben, I need you to remember this…." He spoke gently but Ben paid no attention. He was too scared.

"Just two buddy, okay?" Even Dean understood that it was a stupid question. Wanting to get it over with he folded the belt over in half and brought it down sharply twice. Ben didn't even flinch and Dean wandered if he had done it hard enough. He had been on the receiving end of a belt more times then he cared to count, but he never been the one who had used it. Dean didn't know and at this exact moment he couldn't bring himself to care. He was just relieved it was finally over.

He threaded the belt through his pant loops and left it unbuckled. He began to rub circles in Ben's back as he continued to cry. The sound made Dean sick.

"Shhh… buddy. It's over" Dean continued to rub his back and speak quietly.

"I'mmm sor—ry." Ben muttered over and over again.

"I know you are kiddo. You're fine. Calm down." Dean whispered and mourned for the days when he was a kid and he didn't always have to do the right thing. Didn't have to be the one to punish his son when he messed up.

Ben slowly quieted down and took calming breathes.

"You okay, kiddo?" Dean asked quietly

Ben nodded a few times and slowly pushed himself off Dean's lap. Dean helped him get to his feet. When he was standing he took a few steps back and wiped at his eyes. He stood in the middle of the room looking so young.

Dean stood up and walked over to Ben. He lightly raised Ben's chin with his finger until they made eye contact. "Are you okay?" He asked gently again with genuine concern.

Ben nodded a couple of times and then looked down embarrassed. He wasn't supposed to cry! Dean reached up and cupped the back of Ben's neck, pulling him into a hug. Ben resisted at first but then sought the comfort of his Dad. Dean wrapped one arm around his back and up to his shoulder, squeezing in gently. His other hand rubbed the back of Ben head,

"It's okay to cry, dude." Dean hadn't believed it when he was Ben's age and he knew Ben didn't believe him now. Ben shook his head against Dean's chest and Dean rolled his eyes.

After a few moments, Dean pushed Ben away and held him at arm's length. "No more driving? At least for a while anyways?"

Ben nodded.

Dean kissed Ben on the top of the head. "I love you, Ben. You know that right?"

"I love you too, Dad."

Dean placed a hand on both shoulders and turned Ben around, steering him towards the bed. "Lay down for a while. I'll wake you up for dinner. Okay?" He pulled back the comforter.

Ben nodded sleepily and laid down gently on his stomach. Dean pulled the covers up over Ben and kissed his head one more time. He walked out the door and leaned against the frame. Closing his eyes, he tried to gain some composure.

What did you think? Did you think the punishment was too harsh? I was really uncertain on how to write that portion. The offense was very serious to me and I wanted Dean to handle it appropriately. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up shortly and then I'm going to work on a story with one of the other two boys. Let me know what you think. And as always thanks so much for reading.


	8. The Most Beautiful Thing

Author's note: I know it has been forever. I am sorry. I know how frustrating it is not knowing what is going to happen next. By the way, I read your comments from the last chapter and decided that you were right about the punishment being too harsh. I went back and edited a little bit. Thank you. I hope you guys will enjoy this final chapter. As always, thanks so much for reading and reviewing.

**Not the fastest horse can catch a word spoken in anger. ~Chinese Proverb**

"Hey, Baby." Lisa gently rubbed Ben's back as he began waking up.

"Hey, Mom." Ben mumbled tiredly. "What are you doing in here?"

Lisa smiled. "Just watching you."

"Creeper."

Lisa shrugged her shoulder good naturally. "Yeah maybe. So how you feeling?"

"I've been better." Ben said simply "Did Dad tell you what happened?"

"Some. Not everything. You wanna tell me what was going through that brilliant mind today?"

"I'm not brilliant. Not even close." Ben rolled on his other side and faced the wall.

Lisa removed her hand from his shoulder a little taken back by. "Why would you say something like that?"

Ben shrugged a small shoulder and. "Because its true. I'm not even smart."

Lisa brought her hand down sharply on Ben's already sore backside. He jumped at the smack and turned to face her with a mixture of hurt and confusion. "Benjamin Isaac Winchester…." Ben really had heard that way too many times today. "I don't want to ever hear you say that again. Do you hear me?"

Ben just stared at her and Lisa raised her hand in a threatening manner. "Yes ma'am" Ben, wanting to avoid another smack, answered quickly.

"What would make you say something like that?"

"I don't know. It's just true. I'm stupid." This time Lisa didn't warn her son before bringing down her hand once more. Again Ben jumped. The smacks were nowhere near as bad as the ones his father had delivered, but his butt was already sore.

"Mooooommmm" Ben whined with the freshly reignited pain. "Stooooppppp"

"I know you boys and your father think I can't spank, but you keep calling yourself stupid and you will find out just how wrong you guys are. Do I make myself clear?"

Ben's eyes went wide, realizing their secret wasn't so secret. He nodded quickly.

Lisa smiled and shook her head. "Consider yourself lucky that you didn't know the truth. This secret stays between us. Pinky promise?" Lisa stretched her pinky out and Ben smiled wrapping his pinky around his mom's."

Untangling her pinky, Lisa reached up and ran a hand over Ben's thick dark hair. "What's going on up here?"

Ben shrugged self-consciously. "I made a lot of mistakes today. I don't know how I'm going to fix them. I don't know where to begin."

Lisa nodded understanding. "What do you need to fix?"

"Dad, he doesn't trust me anymore." Ben whispered the words. "He's so disappointed in me.

"Ben, look at me because this is important." Tear-stained eyes slowly made their way to meet with a similar pair. "You listening?" Ben nodded as he wiped his arm across his eyes. "Trust is a very sensitive thing. It takes a long time to earn it and it is quickly lost. That may not seem fair, but that's just the way it is. It takes time to heal that wound. And honestly, I don't know exactly how you can earn that back. But knowing you, Dad will get his trust back in you soon."

Ben looked down, but Lisa reached down and lifted his chin gently. "However, what I do know, is that your father now and never will be disappointed in you. "

"How do you know that?" Ben played with the corner of his baseball bedspread.

"Because he tells me. "

Ben said nothing for a few seconds. "Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why is he proud of me?'

"Because Ben, you are a great kid. You're smart and sweet and funny. You are always willing to help us or your brothers, anybody for that matter. Believe it or not, you are smart. And you have a good heart. Sometimes you're not perfect. But when it comes down to it, you are a great son. And your Dad knows that. And that's also how I know that your Dad will begin to trust you again. It may take time, but he will."

Ben looked up. "You mean that?"

Lisa ran her hand over his head again. "Every last word Baby."

Ben smiled shyly. "Thanks, Mom."

Lisa leaned over and kissed Ben on the forehead and stood up, walking towards the door. "I'm proud of you too, Baby. Never forget that." Lisa smiled once more and then turned to leave, almost running into Sam who was coming in.

Lisa greeted him with a smile but said nothing as she slipped out of the room. Sam crossed his arms over his broad chest and walked deeper into the room. "Hey, Kiddo"

Ben sat up on the bed, gently, and crossed his arms over his chest in defiance. "I'm not talking to you."

"Oh yeah?" Sam responded with a simple nod. "Good. But you are going to listen."

Ben was surprised and Sam's harsh words. Sam was only a mere fourteen years older then Ben. Although nothing less then respect was tolerated from him by either Sam or Dean, Ben saw Sam as almost a brotherly figure. He came to him, just as he had earlier, when he was in trouble or when he needed his advice.

Sam understood the relationship that they had, but he was more then willing to play "I'm your uncle and you have to listen to me" card when it came down to it.

Sam waited with a pointed look and Ben knew that demand required a response of agreement. "Yes sir." Ben mumbled to the ground, tone still harsh and unforgiving. Ben liked the brotherly version of Sam better, but he understood that he was sill his elder and in the Winchester household, that meant that a certain level of respect is always maintained. His dad, wouldn't let him get away with anything less, especially when in involved the other adults in the family. His dad tolerated a certain level of what he would call "smart-ass" when it was directed at him. Things changed when he talked to his Mom or his Uncle and Aunt.

Sam nodded his approval and continued. "What you did today was reckless and dangerous. If I wouldn't have seen you with my own two eyes, known you were still in one piece, I would have been scared to death. Which is how I know how your dad was feeling. He didn't know if you were okay or not. That feeling is one of the scariest things a parent will ever feel. It's the scariest thing not knowing if you kid is okay or not. I have never seen your dad more scared then I saw him today." Sam paused for emphasis and let the words sink in.

Ben looked up at Sam's last words. Ben had never though about his dad being scared. His dad never got scared. He was Dean Winchester. He hunted vampires, wendigos, and demons. His dad had killed vampires, wendigos, and demons. His dad wasn't scared of anything.

Sam saw he made his point and decided to quickly finish he lecture with his promise. "Ben" Ben's eyes snapped back up from the ground as his uncle continued. "If you ever do something like this again…. If you even endanger yourself like you did today, I will personally beat your butt. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Ben was surprised by Sam's threat. He had never spanked him before, with the exception of a few motivating swats. He would have loved to call him out. He would have loved to say that his dad would never let him do that. He knew it was a lie. His dad would let him and he knew that his uncle was a man of his word and would live up to his promise if the time came. A small part of him was okay with that. He respected his uncle enough to know Sam was only looking out for him. "Yes, sir" Ben answered. This time Ben made eye contact with his uncle and spoke clearly. He needed him to know that he understood perfectly.

Sam nodded one more. He unfolded his arm from across his chest and tucked his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. His stance was more relaxed now and Ben knew that the "uncle" card had been placed back on its shelf, ready for use at another time. "You ticked at me?"

Ben shrugged. "I guess not. Not really."

Sam smiled reassured and walked over to the bed, taking a seat next to his nephew. "That's good. God knows I couldn't sleep tonight if I knew you had a grudge out against me." Sam laughed lightly banging shoulders with his nephew.

"Shuuaaadd up." Ben laughed too.

Sam laughed "So did you dad go pretty hard on you?"

Ben shrugged again and blushed just a little. "Yeah. I guess so.

Sam nodded. "Good."

Ben glared at his uncle for a second. Sam raised an eyebrow in a challenge and Ben backed down. He looked straight ahead again. "Jerk"

"Excuse me?"

Ben looked back up with a smile in his eyes. "Nothing"

"I could have sworn I heard you say something." Sam hid his smile.

"No sir" Ben laughed

"Yeah, yeah that's what I thought." Sam stood up and ruffled Ben's hair and walked towards the door. "Love ya kid"

"Dude, no chick flick moments!" Sam looked back over his shoulder and Ben smiled. "Love you too"

Dinner was unusually quiet for the Winchester household. Winchester boys were famous, or infamous, for noisy mealtimes. Lisa and Jessica kept a quiet conversation about a clothing sale that none of the men in the family found the least bit fascinating. Nick and Chris argued over the best superhero. Oh, if they even knew. Jamie and Mattie talked about sponge bob. Sam and Dean talked about a football game.

Ben, for his part, sat quietly. Even though his mom and uncle assured him otherwise, Ben knew that his dad was still mad at him. He hadn't forgiven him. And most importantly, his dad thought he was stupid. Really, what was there to say when that was the case? So he let the silence say everything he couldn't.

The light conversation continued for a few minutes and then drifted off; silence ensuing. Everybody was avoiding the elephant in the corner.

"So what did he do?" Nick, always blunt, interrupted the silence.

Ben shifted uncomfortably in his chair as if the subject reminded him of the very slowly fading pain in his rear. "That's between your brother and me, nosey. " Dean pointed a fork at Nick who simply shrugged.

The dinner table fell silent again. "So what'cha do?" This time the question was directed at Ben."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Nick!"

"What? You never said I couldn't ask him!"

"Just mind you own businesses, okay?"

"Well maybe it is my business. He's my brother. His business is my business" Lisa and Jessica chuckled softly.

Dean dropped his fork and gave his middle son a deadly glare.

"… Or maybe not?" Nick smiled, trying to ease away his father's glare.

Dean rolled his eyes and nodded. The silence resumed for a few minutes.

"Knowing Ben, it must have been really stupid." Nick said simply as he pushed around his mashed potatoes with his fork.

Several events occurred simultaneously. With the exception of Ben, all of the boys started laughing. Lisa began chastising her middle son and demanding an apology for her eldest. Jessica glared at her children, silently demanding them to stop laughing. And Dean and Ben sat quietly. Dean's heart sunk remembering the fast words he had spoken earlier. Ben's eyes quickly dropped in attempt to hide the pain that his younger brother's words and the laughing caused. Dean noticed and his guilt increased that much more.

Dean pushed away his chair from the table and stood up and interrupted his wife and son arguing. "Ben, can I see you in the family room, please?"

Ben jumped at his name again. Even though his father said please, he recognized that it wasn't a question. "Yes, sir" Ben whispered as he scooted his own chair back and walked off in the direction of the family room.

Dean walked over and knelt down in front of his middle son. "When I tell you to drop something, you drop it. When your mom tells you to do something, you do it. No arguing. And you most definitely don't call your brother, or anybody, stupid." Nick looked down, embarrassed being lectured in front of his entire family. Dean gently lifted his chin up again. "When we get back, I want to hear an apology to both your mom and your brother. Do you understand me?" Dean dropped his hand.

Nick nodded and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Yes, sir"

Dean nodded as he stood up placing a hand on Nick's head in a reassuring manner before walking off after his oldest son.

In the family room, Ben stood in front of the large window watching the snow fall. His hands were tucked in his jeans pockets and his shoulders were slumped.

Dean walked over and sat on the small glass table that centered between two large black couches. The family room was cozy with red pillows thrown on the couches and family pictures lining the walls. Dean glanced at a family portrait that hung above the fireplace. It was taken when they had gone to Florida a few years back. It was a picture of them building a sand castle together on the beach. Lisa held a small toy in her hands as baby Mattie reached for it. Nick tossed sand in the air and let it fall all over him and his family. Dean was showing Ben how to mold a certain piece of the castle and Ben looked up at him with wonderment. It was Dean's favorite picture. He had always wanted to be someone's hero. And on that day, he was. He missed his son looking at him like that.

Dean looked back at Ben who hadn't noticed his presence yet. "Ben?"

Ben jumped at his name again and turned around. Dean noticed his eyes were slightly red again. "Hey come here" Dean nodded to the couch that was in front oh him.

Ben slowly walked over and sat gently on the couch. Their knees were about a foot apart. Dean placed his elbows on his knees and looked around the room, as if the right words to say laid somewhere on the walls.

Dean looked back at Ben who sat on the couch upright, looking nervous. It made Dean feel even worse. "What's going on, kid?"

Ben shrugged "Nothing, sir"

Dean exhaled. When any of his sons added 'sir' or 'ma'am' to the end of their statements, you knew something was wrong. "You lying to me, kiddo?" His voice wasn't angry or hard. It was concerned.

Ben shrugged again, but said nothing.

"You wanna know what I think? I think I said something way out of line today and I think it hurt you pretty bad. Does that sound familiar?" Dean spoke gently.

"Maybe"

"Ben, look at me." Ben slowly raised his head to meet his father's eyes. "What I said today, I was wrong. I was mad and worried. I wasn't thinking. But listen to me, because this is important."

Ben wiped a hand across his eyes and nodded.

"No matter what anyone ever tells you, you are not stupid. And you never will be. You are really smart. Sometimes I don't give you enough credit for how smart you are. Ben, if you remember nothing else from today, remember that. I don't want you to ever think anything else. Do you understand?

Ben thought about what his dad had said for a few minutes before he responded. "Yes, Dad"

"Good. Second thing I want you to remember. When a man apologizes, and a real man does apologize, he doesn't make excuses for his actions. There are no buts to apologies." Dean paused, waiting for his words to sink in. "Ben, I'm sorry. What I said today was totally out of line. I was wrong. And I promise I will never lie to you like that again. Do you forgive me?"

Ben smiled and nodded.

"And point number three. You know I'm not mad at you anymore, right? You messed up, I punished you, and I forgave you. End of story.

"I wouldn't blame you, if you we're still mad at me."

"Yeah? Well, I'm not. And you need to stop being mad at yourself. Okay?"

Ben shrugged. "Okay."

"That's my man. So are we good now?"

Ben smiled again and Dean loved the sight. "Yeah, we're good."

"Good" Dean reached out and grabbed his son by the hand and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Love you, Ben"

"Eh, you're okay."

Dean unwrapped Ben from the hug and let an arm drape lazily over his shoulder.

"So can I go beat up Nick for making fun of me now?"

"Not a chance kiddo." Dean didn't even hesitate, but it was good to see Ben back again. The walked out of the living room and Dean let his hand fall off Ben's shoulder.

As they entered the dining room, Dean went to take his seat on one side of the table and Ben walked around to the other side. He sat back down, gently, and began to eat. The quiet conversation ceased and all eyes turned to Ben, as if waiting for an explanation.

Ben felt everyone staring at him and looked up. "What? Jeez, mine your own business!" Ben admonished, but with a smile on his face.

Everyone started laughing and the conversation picked up again.

"Nick?" Dean nodded his head towards Ben.

"That's Ben, dad. I know we look alike, but he's taller and kinda uglier." Nick raised his hand to indicate the height difference and pointed to Ben's face while making a face. There was a movement under the table and Nick mumbled 'ow'.

Dean smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Pushing it kiddo."

Nick made a long suffering noise. "He kicks me and I'm pushing it…" Nick mumbled to his plate and Dean smiled again. "Ben, I am sorry for calling you stupid, but I still think…"

"You started thinking and you didn't tell anybody?"

"Well I didn't learn that from you?"

"Wait you started learning too? Wow you're just growing up so fast!" Ben mocked.

"Yeah when you going to start?" Nick sneered back. There was another shuffle under the table which was followed by another 'ow'.

"Hey! Both of you stop, right now! Do you hear me?" Lisa gave the deadly mom glare and both boys silenced instantly.

"Yes, ma'am"

"Yes, mom"

Silence returned again.

Ben shifted in his chair for what felt like the hundredth time that night and apparently Jamie noticed.

"Ben, does you ass hurt?" Although he asked with all the concern one could expect from Sam's kid, his parents didn't think it was all that commendable. Every pair of eyes in the room turned to look at the youngest member of the Winchester family.

"James Dean Winchester! We don't say that word!" Jessica admonished quickly.

"Yes we do! See…Ass" Jamie said with all the simplicity of a four-year old."

"Dean!" Sam was mere seconds away from banging his head on the table.

"Dean?" Lisa and Jessica didn't know how this could be his fault, but the idea wasn't that far fetched.

Dean laughed. "What?"

"This is all your fault!"

"How is this my fault?"

"Dean, what did you do?" Lisa asked as if she was reprimanding one of her children.

"Aww thanks Babe! Appreciate that one!"

"Well, what did you do?"

"Nothing! Lisa gave him a dubious look. "Nothing!" Den repeated.

"Nothing except just barging into my house and teaching our son a new word!"

"Our house." Jessica commented off hand.

"Really? Really, you wanna talk about that now?"

Jessica shrugged. "Just saying, if you can put our in front of son you can put it in front of house just as easily."

"Why would you say that in front of a four year old?" Lisa admonished her husband just as she had earlier with two of her children.

"Really? Am I five?"

"Daddy, what's wrong with being five?" Mattie asked

"Wow! You got fatherhood nailed down today!" Sam clapped a few times.

"Bite me, Samuel!"

"I love that I have such great role models! Always teaching me the value of communication…."

"Shut up, Nick!" All four parents shouted simultaneously.

"Aww there it is again. True role-models."

"Hey, look its snowing!" Chris shouted as he ran towards the sliding door that led to the deck. "Mom, can we play outside, please?" Chris turned around and gave Jessica the puppy eyes.

"Yeah, mom! Can we?" Nick jumped up and ran towards the door next to his cousin.

"Guys, I don't know. It's really cold outside." Lisa stood up and began removing plates from the table and bringing them into the kitchen. So much for a nice relaxing meal with the family.

"Please, mommy?" Mattie begged with similar puppy eyes. Ben looked up with excitement. Even though he had been outside in the cold for hours, he still wanted to go play in the snow.

Lisa sat the plates in the sink and walked back to the table. She exhaled, letting a few strands of her hair blow back from her face. "Fine you two can go, but Ben your butt is staying inside." Nick and Matt ran off to get coats, gloves, and boots.

"That's not fair! How come they get to go and I don't?" Ben glared at his mom.

"Because you were outside all afternoon, without a coat! You're already going to get sick!" Lisa glared right back.

"Well if I'm already going to get sick, what does it matter?" Ben asked with just a little too much attitude.

"Watch it, dude." Dean called as he walked off to the kitchen with an arm full of plates.

"Please, mom?" Ben stood up and walked over to Lisa, hands crossed, begging. "Please?"

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Benjamin Isaac Winchester…." She trailed off

"I love you, Mom. Did I mention that today?"

Lisa laughed and placed her hands on her hips. "Flattery will get you nowhere!" Ben kept his hands crossed and blinked his long eyelashes. Lisa looked away. "Fine! But I want six layers, young man! Six! And a hat, gloves, and a scarf! Do you hear me? Six!"

"Yes, ma'am" Ben answered with excitement. He reached out and quickly hugged her before running off to find what he needed. "Thanks, Mom!"

Dean came back to the table as Lisa was about to walk back to the kitchen with another armful. Sam and Jessica had already followed Chris and Jamie outside.

"Wait a second." Dean reached out and took the plates from Lisa's hands, setting them back on the table. He reached down and wiped a strand of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. "I love you. Did I mention that today?"

Dean slowly leaned in and stopped a few inches from Lisa's lips. "Stealing a line from our eleven year old son? Really?"

Dean chuckled lightly. He dipped an inch closer. "Yeah, but I have a feeling flattery will get me everywhere." Dean closed the gap with a sweet kiss.

"I have a feeling, Dean Winchester, that you are absolutely right." Lisa whispered as their lips separated.

Ben, Nick, and Mattie cam running back through the dining room, passing their parents as they made their way to the deck. "C'mon guys"

"We'll be right there." Dean answered without breaking eye contact.

A few minutes later, Dean and Lisa stood on the deck watching as the family played in the snow. Ben threw a snowball at Nick. Chris, the ever loyal cousin, threw two at Ben. Jessica squealed and ran off as Sam came after her with a snowball. Mattie and Jamie worked diligently making a snowman.

Dean reached out and held Lisa's hand.

"You know what my favorite thing about the snow is?" Lisa asked as she watched Mattie and Jamie carefully.

"Hmm? What's that?" Dean asked distracted.

"Sometimes it's wet and messy. And sometimes it makes your day so much harder. But when everything is said and done, it's worth the pain. Its worth the pain, because it's so beautiful. It's the most beautiful thing." Lisa smiled as Nick landed a snowball in Ben's face. Ben took off in seek of retaliation.

Dean looked over at Lisa and nodded. "It's the most beautiful thing."

I hope you guys enjoyed. This story is done, but there are plenty more coming. Thank you for reading.


End file.
